Maybe
by SheofCrayonhair
Summary: Her life was a lie. Over 600 years of living a lie and one life altering night that exposes those lies. fic is just a glimpse into the mind of Selene after slaying Viktor and part of their journey to the safe house. Oneshot


A/N: This was a fic that i wrote like.... the night after I saw Underworld for the first time so like.... June 2009 ish and it was extended edition i think. Just a little peek

into the head of Selene after she killed Viktor thought that i might post it....its kinda short and slightly noob... i think this was actually my first fic but i never really

considered it a fic. this is absolutely the first thing i ever wrote about any movie so it may seem slightly sickish. Found the paper it was written on while cleaning my room and

typed it out. Not sure when this takes place but i think it was a point you don't see. Sometime while they are leaving the sewers between the 1st and 2nd movie. And i believe i was

listening to the most depressing music that I have. I added to it a bit. Just closer to the end. Selene and Michael seemed a little to close at the beginning of the 2nd movie so i

added a reason for that...kinda added to the end it follows them going most of the way to the safe house.

Enjoy .

* * *

**Maybe**

A Lie.

Her whole life for over 600 years had been nothing but a lie.

Now the person responsible for that lie was dead.

No one else's betrayal could have ever stung more.

Viktor.

He had been a father.

A teacher.

She had looked up to him.

Now he lie dead.

Dead because she had killed him.

He would no longer be there for her.

No longer would he urge her to avenge her family.

Lies. All of it.

She had avenged one family but in the process had lost another.

She felt....

Empty.

He had lied. He deserved to die and yet....

He had been a father a Teacher and she would miss him.

How was this lie uncovered?

Kraven. Michael.

Michael. Why? Why had she chosen Michael over her family?

Why had she risked her life for him? He had been a Lycan.

How could he cause all of this sorrow.

She bit him.

Turned him into an an abomination.

The very thing Viktor had killed own daughter over 600 years ago.

She had loved a Lycan.

Love.

A painful emotion.

She had loved Viktor and yet she had killed him.

Love caused nothing but pain and loss.

All it brought was death.

It was worse than anger, sorrow, fear.

Even worse than the emptiness she was now feeling.

She was vaguely aware of the stone walls that she passed.

vaguely aware of Michael following her.

For the first time in her life she had emotions she could not hide.

Emotions she knew were written across her face.

Confusion.

Sorrow.

Loss.

Fear.

She could not push these down.

Could not hide them behind the mask she had for so long worn.

She wanted to break.

She was as close to crying as she had ever been.

She was aware of Michael saying something.

She did not care.

Life was pointless now.

No longer would she have the lycans to hunt.

Never again would she kill in cold blood.

Never.

She had stopped moving.

She needed to get out of here but...

She collapsed against a wall head in her hands.

She sobbed quietly.

Yet no tears fell.

She was aware that Michael had knelt down beside her.

Aware that he had pulled her into an embrace.

Why?

Why did he feel the need to try and comfort her?

She wanted to pull away but she didn't even try.

Her body ached and protested any movement.

So they sat there.

Michaels arms wrapped around her.

He remained silent.

No words would heal her wounds.

Maybe time could.

She struggled to get control on her emotions that she had kept bottled up for centuries.

Slowly pulling away form Michael and standing.

Aware that he slowly stood.

"Thanks" She said voice a faint whisper.

She looked up meeting his gaze.

New emotions coursed through her.

She hid them as she always did.

Love.

All it cause was pain and loss and yet...

Could these new emotions be love?

No.

It wasn't possible.

She began to climb the ladder that lead toward the surface.

She managed to bottle up her emotions.

Hiding behind her mask again.

They could wait.

For now she needed to find somewhere safe.

she would be hunted.

Hunted by those that not hours ago she had called family.

Michael was standing behind her.

The strange new emotions began to well up again.

Not without difficulty she shoved them down.

She began to walk.

There was a place where they could go.

If only for a short time they would be safe.

Over 600 years of living a lie.

Now was a chance to start over.

Fix the mistakes that she had made.

How many lycans were without family because of her?

Mates.

Brothers.

Sisters.

Aunts.

Uncles.

Cousins.

How many never returned to their family?

Hundreds maybe even thousands.

She was aware of humans walking past her.

For the first time in her life she wished she could be human.

Wished she only had to concern herself with the pathetic thing humans concerned themselves with.

But she wasn't human.

She tried to clear her head.

She had to get herself and Michael somewhere safe.

She slowly returned to the normal Selene.

All business.

She grabbed Michaels arm and began to run.

They needed to get somewhere safe and fast.

She ran ran toward a forest. Her destination was through a few forests and they needed to get there fast.

Dawn was a few hours away.

When she felt she could run no further and each breath caused her pain she stopped.

Michael wasn't much better.

'He hasn't fed' She realized

"Wait here" She told him "I'll be right back"

She took off into the forest.

She returned minutes later with a small dead rabbit.

"You need to feed" She stated.

She came and knelt down beside him and handed him the rabbit.

He made a face.

"Michael" She warned "You need to"

She knew the blood was tempting him.

His pupils had turned almost completely black.

She watched as he reluctantly bit into the rabbit.

He was still so human.

When he was done she saw a new energy in his eyes and movements.

He tossed the rabbit away and wiped the blood from his mouth.

She saw him make another face upon realizing the blood.

She sighed, He was going to have to get used to it.

She was still tired. it had been a long sprint but waiting much longer was risky.

She sat down beside him.

Her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her again. Mostly sorrow.

She had lost much in the past few nights.

She managed to keep them hidden behind her mask or at least she hoped she did.

Michael must have seen.

He was looking at her concerned.

Why was he concerned about her. He was the one who had just had his life turned upside down.

Then again so had she.

They needed to move again.

"We should get going again" She said as she slowly rose to her feet.

Michael stood.

"Selene" He said softly.

She turned to face him...

He pulled her into a hug again.

She knew if she tried she could pull away but some part of her didn't want to.

Something about this just felt...

Right.

Love.

It causes nothing but loss and pain...

Yet it also brought joy, comfort, and usually happiness.

Maybe she was capable of love.

Just maybe.


End file.
